


it's limited edition

by thesaturnlights



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, also painted nails, it's all luke's fault, lip balm is involved, reggie is a mess, they're alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaturnlights/pseuds/thesaturnlights
Summary: see a while back, when luke was dating his last girlfriend, he became completely obsessed with the cherry flavored lip balm she always wore. so much that it took him a month to realize that he didn’t really like kissing her all that much. he just realized it was her cherry flavored lip balm that he loved so much. so what did he do? luke broke up with her and went out to buy himself some cherry flavored lip balm.(based on a scene i saw in a film called ‘my first summer.’ it’s recently released and it’s queer and beautiful, watch and support it if you can <3)
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	it's limited edition

**Author's Note:**

> man i don't even know, instead of playing this out in my head i wrote a quick fic sooo enjoy <333

you see, luke didn’t care about what others thought of him. all he cared about was their music and connecting with others through it. outside of his music, he didn’t care if people didn’t like the way he dressed, the way he acted, the way he spoke. you get it. reggie admired that about him so much. really, luke’s confidence was one of the many things reggie loved about him. in like a totally platonic way, _obviously_.

so when luke showed up to school wearing black and baby blue nail polish and some jerks threw homophobic slurs at him, well he simply showed off the baby blue and threw them back the middle finger. normally, that would have only provoked them even further but they only rolled their eyes and walked away; luke safe under the protection that was his mom being the principal of the school. so people could say all the fucked up shit they wanted but they knew that they could never physically hurt him without facing suspension or expulsion.

*

“hey, reg. tell me what you think about this riff.”

luke and reggie had gone over to bobby’s garage after school to try to finish the song luke had brought to him a week ago. they had all the words but they just couldn’t get the music right.

he watched as luke tried a slightly different riff than the one they weren’t quite set on. now, reggie’s problem was luke’s painted nails. they were a _bittt_ distracting. when luke first started wearing silver rings, reggie was the same way. but he learned how to not stare at luke’s glistening rings and how to focus on the music luke was showing him. but now rings AND baby blue nail polish?? well he’s certainly going to need to work on his concentration a bit more.

“mannnn, is it really that bad?” luke furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

yeah reggie is definitely going to need to work on his concentration when it comes to luke’s hands because he completely missed the entire riff.

“what?!? uh-um no, sorry. it sounds great, luke.” reggie hoped he was at least half believable.

“well no need to boost my ego so much,” luke replied in a monotone voice. okay, so reggie was 0% believable.

“you doing okay, reg? we can finish the song tomorrow if you’re not feeling okay right now.”

god luke was always so considerate. another, completely _platonic_ thing reggie loved about him. “thanks, man. but no really, i’m all good. was just thinking about something that alex told me earlier,” reggie worked out.

the concerned lines on luke’s forehead lingered but he, luckily, let it go. he played the riff again and reggie closed his eyes to avoid any baby blue distractions.

*

gentle hands pressed against reggie’s stomach. the splayed ends of loose hair tickled his face.

“helloooo,” luke sung into reggie’s ear as he placed his chin on top of reggie’s shoulder.

“y-you smell like stra-strawberry,” reggie stuttered out as he became overwhelmed at the feeling of luke’s chest pressed to his back. it wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, luke thrived off of physical contact after all, but reggie’s heart still stuttered a bit every time.

“oh!” luke half-yelled into reggie’s ear. “that’s my new lip balm!”

“owww, luke!!” reggie reached to soothe his ear.

“oops, sorryyyy,” luke whispered as he let go of reggie and stood next to him instead. still overwhelmingly too close. “i got new lip balms! want to see them?”

see a while back, when luke was dating his last girlfriend, he became completely obsessed with the cherry flavored lip balm she always wore. so much that it took him a month to realize that he didn’t really like kissing her all that much. well “she wasn’t _baddd_ ,” luke had told him, “but she wasn’t anything _special_.” he just realized it was her cherry flavored lip balm he loved so much. so what did he do? luke broke up with her and went out to buy himself some cherry flavored lip balm. whenever the same assholes made rude comments about how “that shit’s only for girls” well luke didn’t care one bit. he just blew them a kiss and gave them the middle finger.

luke led reggie to the floor, where he had thrown his backpack when he had gotten to the studio, aka bobby’s garage, earlier.

“come sit, let’s play a game,” luke looked sweetly up at him.

reggie slowly sat in front of him. making sure to leave a good amount of distance or else he’d be far too distracted with the scent of luke’s strawberry lip balm and he’d lose at whatever game luke wanted to play.

luke grabbed five lip balms out of the front pocket of his backpack. he set the cherry and strawberry ones down on the floor and wiped at his lips. he grabbed another tube and replaced the strawberry flavor on his lips. he scooted closer to reggie.

“okay, guess what flavor this is.”

reggie laughed and scrunched up his eyebrows.

“wha-what do you mean?” there was absolutely no way this was happening. what kind of platonic friends played this with each other? was luke trying to be funny? had he realized how much reggie had been tensing up lately whenever luke forgot that personal space is something that exists? was he _mocking_ him? no, luke isn’t cruel like that. so what was it then?

“reg, it’s just a fun game. come on, my lips are waiting.” my _lips_ are waiting. _my lips are waiting_. my l i p s are waiting. “hey, we don’t have to play any game. i can just show you the lip balms. less fun but it’s okay, reggie.”

“no, no. it’s-okay,” reggie’s curiousness to see just what luke was intending with this game won over how anxious he was feeling. he leaned forward. just close enough to luke’s lips that he could smell the flavor of the lip balm he had just placed there.

“um watermelon?” luke quickly nodded as delight spread across his face.

“yes! okay next one.” reggie tried to subtly calm his rapid heart as luke grabbed another new lip balm for reggie to guess. he didn’t lose eye contact with reggie as he spread the balm over his lips. reggie wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before running them through his hair. he hated how fidgety he was. the intense eye contact wasn’t helping.

“okay, this one,” luke scooted towards him, until their knees touched. his smile grew and he lay his fingertips to rest on reggie’s knees. reggie looked down for a second, feeling the heat of just his fingertips. there was no way luke was mocking him anymore. luke knew what he was doing and it was exciting. exciting for both of them.

“oh! this one is mango!” reggie bounced up.

luke chucked endearingly but reggie could sense slight nervousness.

“yeah, i had to get this one. reminded me of you. um of your hair shampoo. it’s mango-scented isn’t it?” luke avoided reggie’s eyes.

reggie’s face got hotter but his smile grew even wider. “yeah, it’s mango-scented,” reggie whispered. he didn’t know why he was whispering. everything just seemed to have gotten more delicate. he was afraid of making too much noise and scaring luke away. he knew what was next. there was one lip balm left to guess. and reggie knew that there wouldn’t be another moment like this.

“okay, last one. you’re pretty good at this but this one’s a bit harder, it’s limited edition,” luke teased. reggie _was_ pretty good at this. all of a sudden, he really wanted to impress luke. he had to guess the last one correctly.

reggie leaned forward but he couldn’t smell anything familiar. it was sweet but it definitely wasn’t a common flavor. reggie slumped back.

“put some more on, i can’t smell it that well,” reggie told luke. he wasn’t about to give up.

“how about a hint?” luke lowered his head and looked up at reggie. he ever so slowly got closer and closer until his lips slightly brushed over reggie’s. before reggie could close his eyes to enjoy the feeling or even acknowledge what was happening, luke sat back.

“so?” he questioned.

reggie sat still. he couldn’t feel anything other than a phantom heat on his lips and his heartbeat bursting in his chest.

“i-i still don’t know,” reggie whispered again. well he wasn’t lying but at this point he wasn’t trying to figure out the flavor anymore. he just wanted to see if luke would do it again so reggie could react better this time.

luke placed his hand on reggie’s chest. reggie’s heartbeat pounding into the palm of luke’s hand. luke enclosed reggie’s face with the palm of his other hand and _finally_ kissed him. reggie was quick to react this time. placing his hands on luke’s thighs. just to make sure that this was real. luke was physically here. _kissing_ him.

breathlessly, they separated. their foreheads landing upon each others.

reggie closed his eyes. trying to memorize the intensity of the moment. he was also afraid of seeing any regret or disgust on luke’s face. after all, luke had never shown interest in another boy. sure he seemed comfortable in his sexuality and was alex’s biggest supporter after alex had come out as gay to them earlier in the year. but there’s a difference between accepting boys kissing boys and being a boy kissing another boy. reggie was afraid that this had just been a little experiment of luke’s, to see if he liked kissing another boy and reggie had ruined it. sure reggie had kissed other girls. but this was luke. every girl _and_ boys’ dream honestly. he was just that captivating. he didn’t want to dissappoint him.

reggie was thrown out of his whirling thoughts again as he felt the brush of lips over his closed eyelids. reggie felt luke place another light kiss upon his other eyelid.

“if you’re so deep in your thoughts because you’re still trying to guess the flavor, and not because you’re freaking out, it was pumpkin pie by the way,” luke chuckled quietly.

reggie opened his eyes to see luke holding and staring at the lip balm in his hand, nervously playing with it.

“are _you_ freaking out? are you um…disappointed?” reggie asked, trying to find luke’s gaze.

luke quickly looked up. “disappointed that you didn’t guess the last flavor?” 

“you know what i mean, luke,” reggie's eyes fell back to luke’s lips.

“what? of course not. i’ve been trying to figure out how to get you to kiss me for so long. i can’t believe all it took was a couple of flavored lip balms.” reggie watched as the pumpkin flavored lip balm fell out of luke’s hand as luke’s hands frantically spoke with him.

“me? why me.” reggie was just luke’s best friend. yes their hugs lasted a bit too long and yes someone’s hand always landed around the other’s waist if they shared the bed but that was only because both their love languages were physical touch. well that’s what they had read in a book anyway. the admiration and love reggie had for luke was completely platonic. well that’s what he had convinced himself either way. luke had so much love to give and he connected with everybody so easily. reggie wasn’t special.

luke pulled reggie’s forehead back to his.

“reg, you are my best friend. i tried to tell myself that the intensity of my emotions and care for you was tied to just that. that it made complete sense that i’d rather spend time with you than my girlfriend because _hey_ i’ve known you my whole life and you _are_ my best friend. but it’s so much more than that. no matter how many times i tried to block out the way you captured me, it was no use. you make me a better person for myself and others and my best moments are with you. i think i-i might be a little in love with you, actually,” luke lifted his head to look into reggie’s eyes, grasping for his hands.

reggie held luke's hands tightly. “i think i might be a lot in love with you, actually. it was too scary of a thought to keep so i kept pushing it back because i never thought you’d feel the same way,” reggie gasped a little. “guess we just needed a little push,” reggie continued as he glanced towards the forgotten lip balms on the floor beside them.

luke laughed. reggie smiled as bright as he could.

“do you want to go to the store and buy some more lip balms to guess?” luke teased.

“only if you let me kiss you every time, you know just so i could get a better hint, so i can guess correctly,” reggie teased back.

“of course, just so you can get a better hint,” luke giggled as he fit his palms to reggie’s face and his lips to reggie’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, ur wonderful. kisses <3


End file.
